Rinnegan no Naruto
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Based off of the challenge by the Sith'Ari. In his last moments Nagato transfers his Rinnegan to Naruto. Now how will the elemental nations be rocked, now that Naruto wields the most coveted of the legendary doujutsu?


Rinnegan no Naruto

Chap 1

Summary: In his last few moments, Nagato transplants his Rinnegan eyes to Naruto. Now what will happen that he is has the fabled eyes of the Rikudo Sennin?

Based off of the challenge by the Sith'Ari.

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Temari Sai/Ino Chouji/OC Gaara/Matsuri

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

MEDIC TENT

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened an eye. "Ugh, I feel like I just went to war with every nation" he said. "You're awake Naruto" a voice said, making him turn to see his friend Sakura Haruno. Sakura gently helped him sit up. "What happened, the last thing I remember is Konan-san transferring Nagato's Rinnegan eyes into me" he asked? "Inoichi brought you back here after the transplant" Sakura said. "By the way, you've got a roomy" Sakura said, as Naruto found a familiar mop of indigo hair. "Hello Hinata-chan" Naruto said, making the girl eep before hiding under the blanket. "You do know, now that you have the Rinnegan, you'll be in the CRA" Sakura said? "I know, and I'm glad Hiruzen-jiji, ero-sannin, and Tsunade-baa chan gave me lessons on that" Naruto said. "Speaking of which, how's everyone doing? At that, Sakura's face dropped. "Most of the rookies are all right, but we lost Kiba and Shino, as well as a few other shinobi and citizens" Sakura said. "One citizen was Teuchi" she finished. "Look Kura-chan, Nata-chan, I know I have to build a harem, but I'd be truly honored if you two would be among the first to officially join" Naruto said? "Before you say anything, I'm setting a few ground rules."

"First, Ayame is in automatically, only because she is the first person to not show any hatred or ill will towards me."

"Second, I'm going to allow others the opportunity to join like Isaribi, the Fuuma girls, and a few others, but I'd like your input" Naruto said, before he drifted off into slumber. Both Sakura and Hinata could only laugh softly at the sight.

"You know, I'm starting to feel more at peace with myself when Naruto's around" Sakura said, as Hinata nodded, ripe as a tomato. "Unfortunately, I have to go make a quick round to make an assessment of all my patients" Sakura grumbled. "Try to control yourself, since there's no supervision" Sakura said giving a knowing smirk at the now scarlet Hinata, as she left. Making sure Sakura was gone; Hinata slowly crept over to Naruto's cot. "T-Thank y0you for saving me Naruto-kun" she said softly. In less than a fraction of a second, she was being held in Naruto's arms. "Hinata-chan, you're not trying to take advantage of me are you" Naruto said with a false shock? Hinata's only response was to turn the deepest red she could. Naruto then maneuvered Hinata so that she was laying next to him. "You know Hinata-chan, I think that was really brave of you to try to help me, but it was also not wise" Naruto said. "I-I know" Hinata said softly. Don't worry, as long as we stay strong, we can never lose" Naruto reassured. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to try to catch up on a bit more sleep" Naruto said, as he fell asleep. Hinata only smiled, pinning his arm in between her valleys.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto found himself standing in front of a impressed Kyuubi. "I'm pressed kit, you actually beat that guy, and not only that, but you obtained the legendary Rinnegan, but I just found these were originally Madara Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan eyes" Kyuubi said. "Wait, you mean-"Naruto couldn't finish, as Kyuubi nodded. "Yes kit, these eyes have the powers and abilities of the Rinnegan and Mangekyou Sharingan, as well as some unique ones as well" Kyuubi said. "Now, I think you deserve a few gifts" Kyuubi said smirking. "First, I am humbled to have you as my container kit" Kyuubi said. "I am going to ask you one question." "Do you think I'm a guy or a girl" Kyuubi asked?

"THUMP!"

Kyuubi wasn't expecting her container to promptly faint. "Oops" Kyuubi said in an all too innocent voice, before turning into a woman with long flowing crimson hair and purple-slitted eyes. She wore a skintight red kimono tied with a purple sash and obi. "I do believe its time you get nine very special gifts from me kit" Kyuubi said. "First, I'm jump starting your mother's adamantine chakra chains" she said. A groan made her look to see a shell-shocked Naruto looking up at her. "K-Kyuubi" Naruto said in shock? "You aren't happy to see me Na-Ru-To-kun" she said slyly? "You can call me Kiyone" she said, in a saucy tone, as she sauntered over to him. "I'm giving you a few gifts, as a way to make up for everything I've put you through" Kiyone said. "My second gift to you is a powerful ability to mix the basic elemental affinities and create ub-elements" Kiyone said. "Next, is all of my knowledge on fuinjutsu, and considering my last two containers were Uzumaki like yourself, I've got plenty." "My last six gifts will be my little secret" Kiyone finished. "Now, I do believe its time you go back to the real world" Kiyone said with a perverted grin. "That Hyuuga girl is becoming a member of the force of perverts" Kiyone said, pushing Naruto from his mindscape.

TIMESKIP

Naruto awoke and noticed Hinata clinging onto his arm, which just happened to be between her "valleys", and headed to "the deep south." "Finally awake I see" a familiar voice said from the entrance of the tent? Naruto snapped his head over to see Sakura, Ayame, Okyo, and Yakumo with smirks on their faces. "Naruto, we talked it over, and a lot of us girls don't mind sharing you, as long as you love us equally" Sakura said, as Naruto gave his foxy grin. "Oh, and if your wondering, Ami, Fuki, Inaho, and Isaribi are finishing up with their patrols, and Amaru should be on her way to give you a more "thorough look" Sakura said, before she and the other girls broke into roaring laughter at the lobster0red Naruto. This was just the beginning of the recovery of Konoha, and the start of the most powerful kage of that era.

End Chap 1

/

A/N: First, I'd like to thank the Sith'Ari for giving me the chance to write such a cool fic. Second, I'd like to send Cryo Threshold a special shout-out for helping me come up with some creative ideas for my fics.

Now I'd like to ask a few questions:

What would you like Naruto's last five gifts be?

(I know he has six, but I have my idea for that, and trust me, you won't be disappointed with it.)

When I write the Kage Summit arc, how should Sasuke be killed? (Yes, Sasuke will die in that arc.)

Should I bring characters in from other anime as shinobi?

/

Harem:

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Hachibi

Fem Nanabi

Fem Rokubi

Fem Gobi

Fem Yombi

Fem Sanbi

Fem Nibi

Fem Ichibi

Ayame

Okyo

Hana

Tsubaki

Sakura

Hinata

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Azami

Yakumo

Isaribi

Tenten

Karin

Mei Terumi

Guren

Hotaru

Samui

Kurotsuchi

Kotohime

Sasame

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Ryuzetsu

Hokuto

Konan

/

If I don't post anything after this, have a happy Thanksgiving to all.

Read & Review


End file.
